Harry Potter and the Might of one
by miroku350
Summary: Well in my story he is betrayed by Dumbledore, betrade by the ministry and is wanted. The wizarding world belongs to Voldemort and Dumbledore. Read and find out what will happen, will he live or will he die.... R
1. Chapter 1

Six months ago, my father figure tried to kill me...I escaped with cuts an burnt clothes. Turns out Voldemort and Dumbledore have been working together all this time. I was running from them for three months looking for a safe place to hide and train, and it turns out a lot of my friends were running as well. I was hiding in the hills for the longest time before I ran into Ron and his dad they had been out looking for others on the run. They have found a safe place, a place out of England in the mountains of Canada. You would think it would be cold but the building is nice and warm. When I got there Ron's family along with Mrs. Figg,Lupin, Sirius, and Hermione were already there.

Its been three months since then and over the months we have gained a few more, starting with Alastor Moody, Dennis Creevey, Professor Sprout, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, and Minerva Mcgonagall. Dennis has had it hard, the death eaters killed his family for being Muggles. Professor Sprout had fled Hogwarts in the middle of the night after the Death Eaters had tried storming the greenhouse looking for her, not one survived the nearly magical jungle that surrounded the professors house and they were still looking for parts of McNair.

Neville and Luna had it the worst though. Neville had been dragged from a closet as Death Eaters tortured and mutilated his grandmother trying to get information from him. He was only able to get away when one slipped up and allowed his grandmother to stun one before beginning to duel the other. The last image he had of her was her body a flame on the front lawn of their house. The Death Eaters had attacked hoping to find Neville believing he knew where I was, and he still screams her name at night. Luna's family had been killed for writing about the possibility of a coup d'etat, little did anyone know that he was actually been right about this. As a warning for other journalist her fathers body had been filleted before being strung up in front of the office of the Daily Prophet.

I'm the boy who lived, a hero to many. But to myself I'm a fuck up. Look at what they did to Neville's grandmother, my parents. How many are going to die because of me? How am I Harry James Potter supposed to kill two of the strongest wizards of our time. I am just a boy, a fifth teen year old boy and every one wants me to save them, I am supposed to be great. I'm not great I get lucky, I have almost died four times one of witch my godfather about died. But when its all done and said, some how I do get the job done. I do have friends and there faithful, and a godfather that would give his life for me. But still why would any one die for me? My aunt and uncle had the right ideal lock me away, hide me, I am a freak and should be hid like one. They beated me, mistreated me. Is it their fault that I am the way I am, depressed, lonely, cold. Is it because of them I don't want people close to me, is that why I don't have confident? What if I started to believe in my self, is their a way I could win, could I win the war for all of the good in the world, or will darkness just take over no matter what I do. Could I train myself hard enough. Would any one else be will to help me, would the fight side by side with a freak like my self? What am I saying, no one wants to help me, I am a freak, a wast of space. But if thats true then was do I have all of them, why do I have Sirius then if its true. Some one that does love me, but why does he love me, is it because I look like my dad, his best friend? But why is every one else beside me

? Why is the Weasley's so kind to me, don't they see I am a worthless piece of shit a good for nothing. Why does Ginny look at me the way she does, the twinkle in her eye when she looks at me, and the smile she gives me. Why does she feel that way about me, even when she has some one. Or is all this just in my imagination. So this are my thoughts, its august 5, 4:15 and I can't sleep, I should be able to, all I been doing is cleaning.

This castle is very dirty. I don't think people have been in it since the 1730's . today will be the last day of cleaning. The older men have been gathering plans to try to get others. There are a lot of people out their hiding, starving. Moody has been searching the mountains looking for survives, he will be leaving soon along with Sirius. Maybe he would let me go with him, maybe I can get him to teach me some good spells to use. He has took down a few death eater's. But would Mrs. Weasley let me go, she treats me like one of her own. I love it when her and Sirius fight. Its amusing. Sirius tells her she is not my mother, and she tells him he is not my father, but she forgets he is my godfather. He wins every time. I think I will go get a shower, and clean up and try to go, any ways I can sleep, Ron's snoring could keep a bear up during hibernation


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah Harry, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Sirius asked when he walked in and began to start making coffee.

Stuffing my last piece of toast in my mouth I answered him. "Sirius I want to go with you and Moody, I need to be out of here for a little, please let me go. You've seen the Daily Prophet, I'm the chosen one the one destined to fight Voldemort and Dumbledore. I need to be out helping people, I need to train, please let me help, and let me get stronger. Sirius I have to take on the two most powerful wizards. I need to help if nothing else then for the experience and I need to get stronger.

"Oh Harry calm down, I will let you come, but first we need to talk about somethings. I think something is bothering you and I want you to talk to me. I want to help, everyone does, but before we can help we need to know what it is that is wrong! I know you have to fight, but you need to know that your not alone you have us! The Weasleys, Hermione, McGonagal, Moody, Remus, and me were all here for you and were all willing to follow you! But first we need to lay low for a couple of more days. Harry do you want to train, and I mean really train because if you do it starts now?" Sirius finished his speech and looked down waiting for my answer. I looked him straight in the eyes before telling him yes. Nodding to me he continued. "Well then here is your task. I want you to start meditating, clear your mind, relax it, do this for a month and when this is done Moody, Moony and myself will train you."

Looking at Sirius I asked the question that had been bothering me. "Sirius what does meditating have to do with fighting? How is clearing my mind and relaxing going to help me kill Voldemort and Dumbledore.?"

"Harry slow down and trust me. For you to be great you must have a strong mind. Do this and let me and the others think of what to teach you and how to fight. But in the mean time start getting ready we are leaving soon, Moody is is the sitting room waiting for us. I'm going to go talk with him and while I do that I need you to go and get your cloak." Sirius said all this making me truly believe that maybe they could teach me how to stand up to the two greatest wizards in Europe if not the world. After watching him enter a room and strike up a conversation with Moody I ran back to my shared room to get my cloak. Grabbing it I ran down stair excited by the very to change to be leaving, it had been awhile since I been outside. And even though I had forgotten how cold it was here, the fresh air felt wonderful in my lungs.

"Well Harry are you ready to go back to London?" Sirius asked and I shook my head like an two year old wanting candy.

"Sirius are you sure you want to bring the boy?" Moody asked in a gruff voice as his eye lingered over to me. "You do know they will kill us all, if we are found right?"

"I know this Moody trust me when I say I know this, but Harry already knows what will happen if we are found or if they spot us. But he still wants to help and god dammit I think it's about time we let him." Sirius said defending his plan for bringing me along.

"Well as long as he knows it." Moody said the doubt not entirely gone from his voice. "Well then lets go." And just like that Sirius grabbed my arm and we were off in the spinning motion that I hated so much..

Pop...

When we arrived at our destination, the only thing around was trees. We where back in London, in the hills. It was fall and the grounded was covered with leaves that had fallen. It was nice to be back, even know I couldn't stay long.

Sirius, where are we looking today? Well Mundungus let us know that their have been someone camping in the hill, and that the death eaters heard about it. So where here to find them before they do. The only problem is, they could be any where. But we are going to start looking in a cave not to far from here. Me and your dad used to come here for weekend. We came here and fished. The site would make a good play to hide, except if you know the land it would be the first place to check.

Well Potter now is where you become one of us, put on the cloak and stay under it, I will be under mine and Sirius is going to be padfoot. We are scouting the area up ahead, you take the right side, I will take the left and Sirius will cover the middle and meet back up with you. If you find any thing or run in to trouble, shoot red sparks in the sky. But make sure your careful, I have a bad feeling about today. I since evil. Sirius make sure you hurry and meet up with Harry fast. Sirius nodded and turned into the big shaggy dog and took off

- -

Thanks for reading, i would like to thank all of you for your support and reading this. i have a poll up and would like to see what u think, once again thank you. Please Read and review.


End file.
